I Love You But I Can't Trust You
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: first OTH fanfic! NathanHaley, EVENTUALLY BrookeLucas, even some PeytonMouth! [changed pen name used to be tutorgrl323] [Discontinued] Sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1 I Still Love You

**I Love You, But I Can't Trust You**

**First OTH fic**

**NathanHaley, eventually BrookeLucas, PeytonMouth!**

**Starts off after episode 3.08……**

"**Brooke?" Lucas asked, eyes filled with tears.**

"**Lucas, um, this isn't what it looks like!" Brooke defended quickly.**

"**Really? Cause it looks like you're sleeping with the man who kissed my MARRIED best friend!" Lucas snapped back.**

"**Please, Lucas, listen to me….." Brooke started.**

"**You know what? I'm not going to even try. I'm going back to Rachel's….Oh, by the way, nice bulletin board." He said, pointing the "How I Spent My Summer Vacation" board, with pictures of her kissing other guys in California.**

**Then he left, leaving Brooke speechless.**

**OTH**

**As they were on the rooftop, Nathan embraced Haley tight. He missed this, holding her, hearing her heart beat on his chest. **

"**Nathan, we have to get back." Haley whispered quietly.**

**After they walked back, talking and laughing, Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Haley. Before he could realize he was doing, he whispered, "I love you Haley, I never wanna let you go again."**

**Haley realized he would regret this tomorrow, just like the Halloween party. **

"**Nathan, you don't want this." She told him.**

**Nathan was surprised by this. "Yes, I do, Haley, what are talking about?"**

"**Oh yeah, like you wanted that kiss at the Halloween party?" Haley snapped back.**

"**What? We didn't kiss at the Halloween party! What are you talking about?" he said, confused.**

"**Oh, so now you're denying it!" she said semi-sarcastically.**

"**Haley! Honestly, I _did not_ kiss you at the Halloween party!" he said.**

"**Omigosh." She said finally realizing the truth**

"**What?" Nathan asked**

"**Chris was the one that kissed me at the Halloween party."**

**A/N- what didya think? I know- my first one, its bad! LOL! Please R&R! Thank you! PeytonMouth- coming soon!**

**Tutorgrl323 3**


	2. Chapter 2 I Hate You

**Chapter 2**

**I Hate You**

**A/N: First- to my fabulous reviewers- thank you! I'll take your ideas! OK, this chappie's ALL naley! Enjoy!**

"**_Omigosh." Said Haley, finally realizing the truth_**

"**_What?" asked Nathan confused._**

"_**Chris was the one who kissed me at the Halloween party." **_

**OTH**

"**Hales, that's impossible. He wasn't even there." Nathan concluded.**

"**No, Nathan. It was him. I realize it now. He came back because he wants me back for ME, not my music. Nathan, what am I gonna do?" she asked worriedly. **

"**Want me to kick his a! for you?" he said half-jokingly.**

**She let out a slight laugh. "No, Nathan, I'll do that myself." She answered.**

**Nathan and Haley stood there for a while, thinking about what to do.**

"**I'm going to Chris's house- will you come with me?" Haley asked finally.**

"**Of course Hales." He answered.**

"**Good," she said, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "then we might get back to what we were doing earlier."**

**It was what Nathan wanted so bad, to hold her in his arms again.**

"**Okay then," he said, "let's go."**

**OTH**

"**Okay Nathan, you stay out here, in case I really need you" Haley told him firmly.**

"**Of course, do we need a secret code?" he joked.**

"**Nathan! This is serious!" she said giggling.**

"**Alright, I'll wait out here." He answered.**

"**Okay," she said, "show time."**

**OTH **

**Haley knocked on the door.**

**Chris answered, Brooke with him too.**

"**Well, well. Looks like I'll be getting two servings." He said seductively.**

**Haley couldn't process it. "Brooke?"**

"**Haley, we'll talk later.", then disappeared.**

"**So you want the Keller, Hales?" he asked her.**

"**Cut the crap Chris. I KNOW you kissed me at the Halloween party." **

"**You just figured that out?" he asked, like she knew already.**

"**Chris! How could you do that?"**

"**Oh, come on Haley, you know you want me."**

"**Shut up! Get away!" she shouted, him inching closer.**

"**I love you Haley." He told her.**

**At that very moment, he kissed her.**

**At that very moment, Nathan walked in.**

**A/N: Haha! Cliffie! LOL! Anyway, short but I think it was pretty good. What do you think? Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Why?

**Chapter 3**

**Why?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill !**

**A/N: Sorry Naley fans- this chappie's ALL Brucas!**

_**And then he left, leaving Brooke speechless.**_

"**Brooke, are you ok?" asked Chris, without any sincerity in his voice.**

"**You," she said, "you took advantage of me. You did this. Get out." She growled.**

"**C'mon Brooke," he answered, "I'll take you back to my place." **

"**I said get out" she said, her anger rising.**

"**Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'll take you back to my place, we'll try to get to Lucas, ok?"**

"**Chris, I don't trust you. GET OUT!" her temper fully flared.**

"**Ok, fine, but when your begging for him to come back to you, and he says he hates you, don't come crying to me!" he answered.**

**Brooke broke down to tears. "Ok, Chris. Take me to your place. It's only because I can't be here. I just can't. Let's just go. But don't EVER touch me again!" she answered, muffled with sobs. "Ok," he answered, I promise."**

**OTH**

**Lucas was in his car gathering his thoughts. He still loved Brooke, but now he couldn't trust her. He sure as heck didn't love Rachel, and _definitely _did not trust her. Ever since this whole non-exclusive thing, she had been so difficult. He knew that Brooke loved him, but he just couldn't accept that she slept with Chris Keller. Lucas knew one thing- he _needed _Brooke. He turned around his car- he was going to get her.**

**OTH**

**By the time Lucas got there, he found a note:**

_**Lucas,**_

_**By the time you read this note, I'll be at Chris's house- but don't get the wrong idea. I HATE him. But I couldn't stay here. This is the place where I broke your heart, where I betrayed your trust- it was just too hard. I'll give you the story- what I remember of it anyway. We were having a horrible time on our dates, and then I saw my designs. We went back to the house, and we had a couple beers. By the time I remembered anything else, you were looking down on me with tears in your eyes. It hurt so bad Broody. I had hurt you. Again. Please Lucas, come get me. I NEED you. You're my Broody.**_

_**I LOVE YOU,**_

_**Brooke**_

**He read the note once or twice. It meant so much. He left, going to get the love of his life. **

_**Coming up:**_

_**-Nathan hears the whole story**_

_**-Brucas reunites!**_

_**-Peyton and Mouth go on a date!**_

**A/N: That's all next chappie! Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Give Up On Me

**Chapter 4**

**Don't give up on me**

**A/N: Yay! My second snow day! This means ALL my stories**

**Are being updated! There will finally be some PeytonMouth!**

_**Just then, Chris kissed her.**_

_**Just then, Nathan walked in,**_

"**What the heck do you think your doin' Keller?" Nathan asked him angrily.**

"**Claiming what rightfully belongs to me." He answered with no sensitivity.**

"**Nathan! Help me!" Haley was struggling to get out of Chris's embrace.**

**Nathan went over and helped Haley, then punched Chris in the nose. (A/N: he does that a lot!) "Stay the &$ away from Haley." He said, holding her tight.**

"**C'mon Hales, let's go." With that, they left.**

**OTH**

**_Then Lucas left, going to get the love of his life._**

**On the way to Chris's house, he thought about what he was gonna say to her. Should I just go there and tell her that I love her? Or should I just take her home, he thought. In record time he was there. He didn't realize he was going so fast.**

**He knocked on the door. Brooke answered it. "Lucas…." She said in a low whisper. Lucas looked at her. "You are so beautiful." He told her. "Lucas I'm sorry. I was drunk, and I…." she was cut off with a kiss from Lucas. "It's ok," he whispered, "I forgive you." He said. "I love you Brooke." He told her tenderly. "Lucas?" she asked him. "Yeah?" he answered. "Don't give up on me." She told him. "Okay," he countered, "I promise." "I love you too Lucas." She told him.**

**OTH**

**Peyton was sitting in her room. It was a Saturday night, and everybody had drama but her. She sighed. Just then, then phone rang. Peyton answered it. **

"**Hello?" she asked**

"**Peyton? It's Mouth." Mouth said over the phone.**

"**Hey Mouth! What's up?" she countered.**

"**Not much. It's a Saturday night, & everyone has drama but me." He told her**

**Peyton laughed. "Ya know- I was just thinking the same thing. Mouth- let's go do somethin' fun tonight. What do ya say?" she asked him.**

"**Of course- I'll pick you up around 9-ish?" he asked her.**

"**Ok- see ya then! Bye!" she told him**

"**Bye!" **

**And so they went. They went to Tric and had a party- sans Naley and Brucas:( ! But after their awesome night of partying, Mouth took her home. "I had a really good time Mouth." Peyton told him. "Me too." He countered. Peyton gave him a peck on the lips. "Bye." , then she disappeared. Mouth couldn't believe it. He had been kissed by Peyton Sawyer.**

**A/N: A little bad- but it was hard to live up to "How a Resurrection Really Feels". It was a good eppie! LOL! Please R&R!**

**-tutorgrl323-**


	5. Chapter 5 I will always be here for you

**Chapter 5**

**I'm Always Here For You**

**A/N: All couples this chappie! Gotta love winter break! ENJOY!**

"**Nathan- I can explain!" Haley started as they got in the car.**

"**Hales- I heard the whole thing-it's ok, I know it was Keller." Nathan answered.**

"**It's not fair! He always does stuff like that!" Haley said in a pouty voice.**

"**I know." Nathan countered with a laugh.**

"**So….. Do you wanna finish our date?" Haley asked him.**

"**You bet- where do you wanna go?" he asked her.**

"**Um…. How about Karen's Café?" she suggested.**

"**Haley- it's 10:00. There's no way it's open." He pointed out.**

**She held up a key. "Hello? I work there. I can go whenever I want."  
"Ok, let's go." He told her.**

"**Nathan?"  
"Yeah Hales?"**

"**I love you."**

"**Brooke- do you wanna go to the beach?" Lucas asked, still embracing her.**

"**I'd like that." She answered.**

**They finally let go of each other, and climbed into the car.**

"**So Lucas, did you miss me?"**

"**Of course!"**

**Brooke giggled. Lucas's stomach jumped when she did. He loved her laugh.**

"**That's good, cause I missed you too." She told him.**

**They talked a little while, until they arrived at the beach. They started to walk.**

"**Do you remember when I came home from summer vacation and made out on the beach?" he asked her.**

"**Of course I do. It was the first meaningful kiss I had had since we broke up." She answered.**

"**Gosh I love you Brooke." Lucas told her.**

"**I love you too."  
"Can I take you home Brooke?"**

"**How bout your house instead?"**

"**I can deal with that."**

**Peyton was mesmerized. She had kissed one of her best friends.**

**All she could think about was Mouth, Mouth, Mouth! She didn't know what to do.**

**They had had a great time. They had been friends since 3rd grade.**

**She wondered what Mouth was thinking.**

**-Mouth-**

**What to do! He had just broken up with Erica, and he didn't know if he was ready for another relationship.**

**Someone knocked on the door.**

"**Erica?"**

**A/N: FINALLY! A Peyton/Mouth cliffie! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**-caitlin- **


	6. Chapter 6 Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Chapter 6**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**A/N: My awesome reviewers: THANK YOU! Lol! Anyway- still not sure where to go with Peyton/Mouth-they are so hard to write for! I'm just gonna focus on Nathan/Haley& Brooke/Lucas this chappie!**

"**_Nathan?"_**

"_**Yeah?"  
"I love you."**_

**Nathan just stared at her for a while and then whispered "I love you too Hales."**

**Tears were streaming down her face at this point. "I'm so glad."  
Then she kissed him. This time she felt it was real, and both of them wanted it, not just her.**

**When they broke apart, Nathan held her for a while.**

**Haley whispered to Nathan, "I'm hungry."**

**OTH**

**In the car, Brooke and Lucas started talking.**

"**Broody pants, before we go back, can we go to your mom's café?"**

"**Why?" Lucas answered, holding her hand.**

"**Because I'm hungry." **

"**Um- I don't know."**

"**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"**

"**Oh alright."  
"Yay! Do you have a key?"**

"**Of course."**

"**I want a cheeseburger!"**

"**Of course you do."**

"**I love you."  
"I love you too."**

"**Good!"**

**Lucas laughed at his girlfriend's playfulness- he loved her so much.**

**OTH**

**As soon as Brooke and Lucas arrived at the café, so did Nathan and Haley.**

"**Wow- um I didn't know you guys were coming." Haley commented.**

"**Yah well… we did. So are you guys back together?" Brooke squealed. **

"**Um, yeah?" Haley answered like a question.**

"**Yeah, Brooke, we are." Nathan said, putting his arm around Haley's shoulder.**

"**Yea!" Brooke squealed again.**

"**So what about you guys?" Nathan asked, smirking.**

"**You betcha. And we're exclusive!" Brooke replied proudly.**

"**Cheery, what do you want to eat?" Lucas hollered from the back.**

"**Lucas is here?" Nathan asked.**

"**Yeah…" Brooke replied.**

"**Nathan- you can't stay mad at him forever- get over it!" Haley yelled playfully.**

"**Ok- I'll try." Nathan said, "But only for Haley."  
"Awwww…." Brooke teased.**

**Nathan's face turned red. "Brooke…"  
"Nathan….."**

"**Cheery, here's your cheeseburger." Lucas said, coming from the back.**

"**Hey Luke…" Nathan said.**

"**Hey Nathan… I thought you weren't talking to me." Lucas replied.**

"**Yeah well, it turns out we're brothers- we have to like each other."  
"And who told you this?"  
"Hales."  
"Of course."  
"So… are we friends?" Lucas asked again.**

"**Yep- I guess we are."  
"Cool- so what's goin on little brother?" Lucas asked.**

"**Well…. Haley and I are back together."  
"That's cool."  
"Yeah."**

**Haley walked in, killing the awkward moment.**

"**Nathan, here's a roast beef sandwich for you, and a grilled cheese for me." Haley said with a smile, "Wait- are you guys talking?"**

"**Yeah Hales, we are."  
"Good! Now you can have a sandwich!"  
Everybody laughed. After they finished eating, they decided to leave.**

"**C'mon Brooke- I'll take you home." Lucas asked.  
"Haley- you wanna come to my house tonight?" Nathan asked.**

"**Yes!" they both answered in unison.**

**Then they left not knowing what the future held in store.**

**A/N: OMG! I'm at a total brain-block with this story! Next chappie will be all couples-yay! I'm also going to eventually start with a future fic couples being Nathan/Haley, Brooke/Lucas, and Peyton/Jake! Please Review! Lol!**

**-caitlin-**


	7. Chapter 7 Always and Forever

**Chapter 7**

**Always and Forever**

**A/N: No, I'm not dead! Hey guys! So sorry for the lack of updates! I hate exams! Anyway, still at a brain-block with Peyton/Mouth! Next chapter! Promise! Get ready for drama! Enjoy!**

_**Naley… **_

**Haley and Nathan were climbing into the car.**

"**So Nathan- what are you planning for us tonight?" Haley asked.**

"**The usual- movies, Mac &Cheese, maybe a make-out after…" Nathan answered with a smirk.**

"**Nathan!" Haley shrieked with playfulness, "I like then way you think!"**

**Nathan laughed. He planted a kiss on her lips.**

"**Always and forever, Hales." He said when they broke apart.**

"**Always and forever, Nate." She whispered.**

**Just then, a car smashed into Nathan's.**

**-One Tree Hill-**

_**Brucas….**_

"**Broody pants, will you stay with me tonight?" Brooke said, sickly sweet.**

"**Nope." He answered simply.**

"**Lucas Eugene Scott- did you just turn me down?" she answered, mock angry.**

"**Brooke- I love you, but not yet, OK?" he countered.**

"**Alright." She sighed sarcastically, then pressed her lips against his.**

**While they were kissing, Lucas's phone rang.**

"**Ugh." Brooke muttered.**

**Lucas answered his phone. "Hello?" he answered.**

**It was Nathan. "Lucas…Haley….car crash….I need your help!" he said, his voice muffled with sobs.**

"**Nathan, Nathan, calm down. Tell me what happened." Lucas said, concerned.**

"**We were in my car, not driving, and some driver hit us. Haley's unconscious and the guy ran off. You and Brooke need to come now!" Nathan answered worriedly, crying.**

"**Ok, we're coming!" Lucas answered, tears welling in his eyes. He hung up.**

"**Brooke- we need to go." He told her.**

"**Why? Why are you crying?" Brooke answered, now concerned.**

"**There's been an accident."**

**-One Tree Hill-**

"**Haley, stay alive, please, I love you, I need you." Nathan said, trying to revive his wife.**

**Just then, the ambulance arrived.**

"**Sir, we need to take her now. This looks pretty serious." the EMT told Nathan.**

"**Can I go with her?" he asked him**

"**I'm sorry sir. No boyfriends." The EMT stated.**

"**No, I'm her husband." Nathan argued.**

**The EMT took a look at Haley's finger.**

"**Ok, but you have to hurry." The EMT answered.**

**They pulled Haley into the ambulance.**

**Nathan prayed that his Haley, his world would be okay.**

**-One Tree Hill-**

"**Oh, Lucas." Brooke told her boyfriend after he explained it to her.**

"**Yeah. I just got another call from Nate. He's in the ambulance with Hales right now." He countered.**

**They arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes later.**

"**Nathan!" Brooke called to him.**

**When he turned around, both Brooke and Lucas could tell he had been crying.**

"**Oh Nathan. It's gonna be OK." Brooke told him.**

"**How do I know that? Oh gosh, this is all my fault. I should've protected her." Nathan said angrily.**

"**Nate, this isn't your fault. It could've happened to anyone." Lucas tried to calm him.**

"**But it happened to her." Nathan said regretfully.**

"**Mr. Scott, can we talk to you a minute?" the doctor asked.**

"**How is she?" Nathan asked, concerned. **

"**She's in serious condition- but we are expecting a full recovery." The doctor told him.**

**Nathan sighed with relief.**

"**Mr. Scott, did you know your wife was pregnant?" the doctor asked.**

**Nathan thought back a ways. **

_**Flashback**_

"_**Nathan, can we talk?" Haley asked coming up to him.**_

"_**Not now Hales. Gotta practice." He answered.**_

"_**Oh, ok. But it's important. We have to talk later, Ok?" she said.**_

"_**Yeah. Bye."**_

"_**Bye." She answered.**_

**End Flashback**

"**Yeah." Nathan lied.**

"**Well Mr. Scott, congratulations. We had to deliver early, but he's alive and doing well." **

"**He?" **

"**Yes, it's a boy. Would you like to see her and your child?"**

"**Yes, please." Nathan answered.**

**Nathan walked in, and Haley was just starting to wake up.**

"**Haley, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. We're you pregnant before the tour?"  
"I found out right after I left. I was so scared to tell you." Haley answered.**

"**I love you Haley."  
"I love you too."  
A/N: Crazy chapter, right? I needed some drama! Anyway, I need ideas for a boy's name! Suggestions!**

**-tutor girl**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh Crap

Chapter 7

Oh, Crap

A/N: IT HAS BEEN A YEAR AND A HALF SINCE I UPDATED! However, this story is my first one ever and I intend to finish it. I caught you guys really of guard with the last chapter, and you guys had to wait so long, so I owe this to you- I'm going back to A) when Haley found out she was pregnant, and B) What happened with Mouth and Erica. I'm really sorry guys- but its summer- I'll update more! Enjoy!

-One Tree Hill-

Haley looked down at her beautiful baby boy, Joshua Michael Scott. She though back to how this happened and the day she found out she _was _pregnant.

_On Tour with Chris…_

Haley James Scott had not been feeling well- by all means. Maybe it was because her husband just served her annulment papers. Maybe it was the stress of the tour. Or maybe it was just her missing Nathan. Her life was a wreck. She hid whatever was making her feel sick from her agent and even Chris. She couldn't even concentrate on the tour anymore. Whatever it was, it was taking a toll on her. She just wanted it to stop.

Haley ran to the bathroom and threw up. _What's wrong with me? _She thought to herself. This had been happening every day for the past week. Haley thought to herself. _Morning sickness, maybe? _She shook her head. _No, that couldn't be it. _She cringed. If she was pregnant, how would the people in the tour take it? How would _Nathan _take it? She got up, washed her hands, and ran to the convenience store- she needed to know.

"Something bothering you, Haley James?" Chris asked her smugly in the convenience store. "Scott," she muttered, "Haley James _Scott_." Chris looked at her. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get some beer. You want some?" he asked her. "I'm in high school!" she retorted back at him. Chris seemed surprised. He had never seen Haley like this before. "Okay," he said, backing away, "All you had to do was say _No thank you, Chris_." Haley rolled her eyes. Chris walked away. _Not to mention I might be pregnant, _Haley thought to herself.

When Haley got back on the tour bus, she ran to the bathroom and took the test. Now it was only a matter of time until she knew.

_Later…_

Haley looked at the test. She examined it closely. Tears ran down her cheeks as she read the test. "I'm _pregnant_." she whispered quietly. She didn't want anyone else to hear. She ran downstairs. and out the bus- she needed air. "Haley, you all right?" Chris yelled. She didn't respond, as she just ran.

Haley missed Nathan. She really didn't want to go through this without him. Why was it so complicated? When Lucas had Haley "sign" the annulment papers (A/N: Yes, this is right after Lucas and Brooke came to visit her), she didn't want to, so she just put "I love you…" It was the truth, she just needed him. Haley stopped dead in her tracks. She knew what she had to do. She had to go home.

-One Tree Hill-

Now in the hospital, Haley remembered everything. How awful it was to come home and think that Nathan didn't love her anymore, how she hid her pregnancy from everyone for the four months she was home (A/N: I know- doesn't match the timeline, but work with me!). She had already been three months along when she came home. It was a miracle that the baby lived through the car crash, let alone already has been a premature anyway. Haley just couldn't believe her luck. Nathan still loved her, they were back together, and she had a beautiful son. She smiled at Joshua. "I love living in Tree Hill."

-One Tree Hill-

"Erica?" Mouth stood there with his jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?" Erica just stood there. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you. Can I come in?" Mouth looked at her. "Yeah I guess." He motioned for her to come on in. "Why did you really come, Erica?" he questioned. She glared at him. "I'm really not lying to you Mouth. I just wanted to come over here to say I really want to be friends." she smiled.

Mouth smiled too. "I guess. So how's your boyfriend?" he asked her. "Oh. We broke up." He went to go get a drink. "Already?" She laughed. "He just wasn't my type. What about you? Do you have a new girlfriend?" she asked him. "Well, I don't know. It's complicated, I guess." he replied. She raised an eyebrow. "With whom?" she smirked. "Peyton Sawyer." he mumbled. Erica smiled at him. "You and Sawyer? I thought you had a crush on Davis when we were going out." Mouth turned bright red. "Well, yeah, but I don't know…" Erica looked at him. "Mouth," he glanced her way, "I'm gonna help you get the girl."

A/N: So I don't really know if Rachel is going to have a big part in this story. I haven't decided. I really hope you guys liked it! I PROMISE updates will be more frequent. I've been distracted by writing oneshots (so addictive), but look for another chapter in the next month!  
Mucho love,

Caitlin:)


End file.
